Castle of Glass
by LexSnape
Summary: Regulus se rompería bajo el peso de las expectativas.


_Uno, dos, tres, probando. —micrófono funcionando—._

 _Ok, esta historia es el regalo de Navidad oficial de mi hermosa, adorada y no-perfecta Beta, a quien amo con todo mi corazón **. G. Mauvaise** , beba, esposa mía... me pediste una historia con esta canción y yo casi lloré de frustración, pero luego en un comentario a los ojos me pediste Starcest, y fue como que... Magia, you know._

 _Espero de todo corazón que te guste, porque como siempre me ha quedado corto y algo oscuro. LoveU._

 _ **Advertencias** : Esta historia contiene **Incesto** , mención a **violación**. Si no le gusta a nadie que no sea mencionado en las notas, no me importa. Es un regalo y los demás se joden —Lex siempre tan adorable—._

 _Historia beteada por **Moon Erebos.**_

* * *

Sirius se escabulló por el pasillo a oscuras, sus pies cubiertos por gruesos calcetines se arrastraron por el helado piso de madera evitando con maestría los tablones que rechinaban bajo la más ligera presión hasta que llegó a la puerta de caoba al final del pasillo; su mano se dirigió a la cerradura, pero el picaporte se movió antes de que pudiera tocarla así que se deslizó detrás del sofá más cercano con un rápido movimiento.

Observó furioso a su padre salir de la habitación de Regulus y caminar en dirección a las escaleras del otro lado del pasillo, seguramente con dirección a la habitación en la que lo esperaba Walburga. Sirius demostró una enorme cantidad de paciencia esperando a que el sonido de los pasos se detuviera y la puerta sonara antes de salir de su escondite.

Con el corazón latiendo desbocado entró en la habitación no molestándose en tocar la puerta, pero se detuvo justo después de cerrarla tras su espalda. Sus ojos grises encontrándose con unos iguales que lo miraban enormes y asustados. Con los dientes apretados con fuerza a causa de la ira simplemente levanto sus manos en señal de rendición, demostrándole a su hermano que no traía su varita y que de hecho no tenía la menor intención de herirlo. Durante un segundo el menor pareció dudar, pero casi al instante salió corriendo de la cama totalmente desnudo para lanzarse a los brazos de Sirius.

No había nada que pudiera compararse con rodear a Regulus con los brazos en ese momento. Durante los últimos dos años Orion había estado visitando a su hermano por las noches, y durante esos dos años Sirius había estado haciendo el mismo recorrido, volviendo a casa durante las vacaciones con la intención de dar consuelo a Regulus, pero admitía para sí mismo que sus intenciones no eran para nada puras; él realmente disfrutaba de ser el sostén, la fuerza de su hermano en esos momentos, porque Regulus confiaba ciega y absolutamente en él a pesar de que al entrar al colegio se habían distanciado por situaciones más allá de su control.

—Quiero morir… —susurró Regulus aferrándose a la playera negra de una banda muggle que Sirius usaba para dormir, y el mayor solo lo apretó con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

No tenía palabras para consolarlo, en lo absoluto.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué él también había recibido visitas nocturnas por parte de su padre hace algunos años? Eso estaba absolutamente fuera de discusión.

 _Sirius se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba._

Pero Regulus no era tan fuerte, siempre había sido un chico obediente, con ganas de complacer a sus muy retorcidos padres. Siguiendo firmemente las directrices sobre el comportamiento sangre pura, viviendo de la manera que sus padres le decían que debía vivir. Él por el contrario siempre había sido la decepción, el rebelde y el que se negaba en redondo en dejarse a pisotear.

 _Regulus se rompería bajo el peso de las expectativas._

 _Regulus se rompería bajo el peso de su padre en cualquier momento._

Con ese pensamiento apretando su corazón haciendo que su pecho doliera mientras gruesas lágrimas mojaban su playera, Sirius apretó con más fuerza a su hermano. Sintiendo la cálida y suave piel —tan diferente a la suya— bajo sus dedos, disfrutando de la sensación de tener su cuerpo desnudo tan cerca del suyo.

Regulus estaba viviendo un infierno, pero mientras que eso significara el cielo para Sirius no le importaba demasiado. Era demasiado egoísta.

 _Que Regulus se rompiera en mil pedazos, porque él sería el encargado de ser el pegamento para unir de nuevo esas piezas._

* * *

Beba, espero que te gustara. Feliz navidad, y de veras lamento no hacerte nada más largo, pero tú me conoces y sabes que lo he hecho con mucho amor.

¡Besos!


End file.
